The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus which is capable of printing an optical recording medium and a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus which enables an operator to perform all of necessary operations from a specific one direction.
Recently, the ink jet recording apparatus (printer) comes to be connected not only to the computer but also to another devices, such as a television or VTR. The device installing location is also changing from a desk top to a location at which some or many persons come together, such as a living room. A recording device is proposed which is designed such that in consideration of stacking the recording device on other device, an operator may load and unload the ink cartridge, set recording sheets, and take out the recording sheets as set, from the front side of the recording device. A printer disclosed in JP-A-2001-191613, for example, is known for an example of such a recording device.
A digital information distributing system which directly prints on a portable data media, such as CDROM, is disclosed in JP-A-2001-319074.
In the case of those conventional recording devices, however, it is impossible to print on both a data media, such as a CD or a DVD, and a normal sheet (recording sheet).
An ink jet recording apparatus which is capable of printing on both a data media, such as a CD or a DVD and a normal sheet (recording sheet), is disclosed in JP-A-2002-127526. The ink jet recording apparatus is arranged such that an optical disc tray is inserted into the device through a sheet supplying port, and a paper delivery serration is separated from the discharge roller. Therefore, the operator needs additional work to insert the optical disc tray into the recording device through the sheet supplying port. Further, apart of the optical disc tray protrudes to outside the ink jet recording apparatus. Accordingly, space to install the ink jet recording apparatus is increased by an amount corresponding to the projection.